


The Most Evil Plan

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Pregnant! [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: All the pillows August buys disappears.





	The Most Evil Plan

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.
> 
> August to Vaughn “Baby, I know you’re pregnant, but can you please leave some pillows for me?”

August hadn’t said anything when the pillows had disappeared. He’d just bought more, not wanting to upset Vaughn as he nested. But then those had disappeared and Vaughn had built another nest in a different room. The alpha, only mildly irritated, bought more and when those went to a new nest, he finally confronted the omega.

“Vaughn, baby, I know you’re pregnant, but can you please leave some pillows for me? Seriously, it’s getting a little out of hand.”

The omega smiled at him as he inspected the nest. “I thought you were helping me. I almost have one in every major place in the house, now. I just need one more round of pillows.” He smiled at August.

August rolled his eyes and hugged the omega from behind. “And what about  _ our _ bed? Will you be in it at all? I’m not buying more pillows for the house if you’re just going to take them.”

Laughing, Vaughn rested against his mate. “Guess that means you’ll have to sleep with me until the pups arrive. My evil plan has worked.”

August nipped Vaughn’s neck, his hands cupping the very large stomach holding twins. “You could have just asked me.”

“Nah, that’s no fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
